The overall goal of the Alzheimer's Disease Center Education and Information Transfer Core is to maximize the impact of services to the community-at-large and to Alzheimer's disease patients and their families. To reach this goal, the Core has three specific aims: 1. Inform the community-at-large and Alzheimer's patients and their families about services available at the Center, with particular emphasis being directed toward enhancing knowledge and Center service use by African-American and Spanish-speaking minority persons. 2. Assist other organizations to develop Alzheimer's disease programs in day care, nursing home, and hospice care. 3. Offer education and training activities directed toward the care of Alzheimer's disease patients and their families, and to health care professionals. This proposal enables Center staff to use a variety of strategies to articulate what constitutes current successful programming for Alzheimer's disease patients and families; and to share that information with other persons, so as to enable them to replicate these programs in other settings. A variety of assessment approaches will be used to determine effective attainment of core objectives.